Banished!
by broken.ningyo
Summary: Riviera's shadowed once again by a new evil. Can the heroes save the Promised Land once again? Or will they be aided by new allies? Read on or be Banished!


Prologue

Several months have passed since the destruction of Hector and peace has once again returned to Riviera. The same can also be said for Elendia, the place where our heroes Ein, Fia, Lina, Serene, Cierra and Rose have come to reside. The old tree village was now brimming with life. Coco the house fairy was constantly being put to work to fulfil Lina's every whim. Cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry and what not, while Lina just goes out to play with the Elendia children Gill and Molan, with Mylene's supervision of course. Fia and Cierra along with Soala are studying magic under Claude at the magic guild. As expected, Cierra still has some problems mastering the fire spell. Serene was now one of the guardians of Elendia. Ladie wasn't used to working with a partner at first but eventually they she opened up to Serene when she saved Graham from a horrific beard accident. Rose or Gateau to some was busy working on her next book at grove where Mursya the were-cat and the other half-beasts were at. She gave up half way when Mursya asked her too many questions. So now she's at the spring teaching Meute how to talk in full sentences. Ein the wingless grim angel, he's taken up mining for crystals with the rest of the Elendia males. All was well, Ursula's sacrifice has not been wasted. Alas…all good things never last, don't they?

"Let's call it a day once we get this crystal out, mates!" Ritz. "Right! "Chorused Ein and Kyle.

"What? Nerubian Crystals? Didn't Ein give you some a while ago?" Fia said, surprised. Nerubian Crystals were one of the vital ingredients for producing grenades and bombs, and Soala had requested for them – for the fourth time this week – again. "Uh... I blew them all out, you see…" Cierra muttered. Cierra, being the only other female mage in Elendia, suggested that they go to the mines and ask Ein if he has any more of those left. Everyone reluctantly agreed.

Rose watched as the group of enthusiastic girls walk out of the Magic Guild, leaving Claude to his own studies. Claude had never been an interesting person, all he talks about is _books_ for hours! Sighing, the kitty familiar padded her way out, towards the Crystal Caverns, where she presumed Soala, Fia, and Cierra were currently heading.

At the Crystal Caverns, Ein had just emerged from the depths of the Crystal Caverns for the first time, after long hours of working inside. Nothing special was found from today's digging, Except for an occasional few Thunder Onyx. Behind the brown-haired teenager, came Kyle. "Oh yeah, Ein, Mylene mentioned something about asking you to come over for dinner at our house. Bring your friends, too," he said, patting Ein's back. Ein and Kyle became fast friends, occasionally going for fishing between mining and hunting. It was a relief to hang out with a male, after living with so many females under one roof.

"I will, I just need to refresh myself," Ein replied, walking towards a certain tree house, just when he was greeted by a blur of blue, red, and green. "Soala! Cierra! Fia! What do you nee – whoa-"

His sentence was cut off by accidentally tripping on a rock, and falling face-first into Cierra, which caused Fia and Cierra to blush profusely, and Soala throwing Ein off from Cierra.

"Aahhh…It was an accident!" cried Ein as he was yanked of Cierra. "That's alright ...I'm used to it "Cierra chuckled. Ein scratched his head profusely, genuinely embarrassed of his little accident.

"You better watch where you're going Ein, you never know who you're gonna bump into next!" Soala said waving her fore finger at Ein. "I'll be more careful next time Miss Soala…" Ein blushed as he wasn't used to the attention of three girls just yet. Cierra and Soala were very nice people, but sometimes they just get the better of him. Fia on the other hand, was different. She was smart, pretty and sometimes shy. Right now, she was blushing just at the sight of Ein. Ein smiled. "I'll remember that Miss Soala!" "You better…Come on girls lets see RITZ, if HE has anymore of the crystals," Soala said as she marched off leading the group away from Ein.

Ein smiled again, it has been a long time since he felt this way. Back when he was under Hector, it was just missions, missions and more missions. This was a good change, in fact it was much better than his previous life. Ein laughed, he didn't know why but he just felt so happy.

As he was about to go to go off, he caught Fia staring at him. Fia jumped when he caught her. Quickly she hurried to catch up with the two mages.

"Tag! You're it! "Lina shrieked as she tapped on Gill's head. "Why am I always it…?" Gill said slowly as he rubbed his head. "That's because you're short! " Lina teased. "I'm not short ...I'm just not big enough…that's all" Gill answered back as he chased Lina. "Molan! Aren't you gonna play? "Gill asked Molan. Molan was just staring of into space. The two stopped running around to see what was wrong with Molan. "Lina…, she's doing it again …" Gill pointed out. "Yeah...I wonder why she does that so often" Lina replied. Lina was just about to shout into Molan's ears when they were all interrupted by Mylene. "Kids! Its time for dinner! " . Molan jumped when she saw Gill and Lina staring her. "Why are you staring at me?" her voice sounded strained. "You were daydreaming again..." Gill said. "Yeah yo- "Come on now! The food's getting cold! "Mylene's voice was heard again. They knew they better go in or Mylene's gonna have a fit.

"Come on you two, lets have some dinner then we'll play again" Lina said as she herded the two kids towards the house. "No! I wanna go see daddy!" Molan protested. "Maybe we can go seem him after dinner?" Gill suggested. "No! I wanna see him now! "Molan said as she ran off. "Hey! Come back! MOLAN! "Lina cried as she tried to keep up with the little girl.

While Gill had ran home to tell Mylene about what happened. Mylene sighed and jogged out of the house, only two see the two disappear off into the distance. "I hope they're alright…the mines are a dangerous place" Mylene said worriedly. "Don't worry mommy, Lina's with her Lina's a good archer she can shoot monsters like bam bam bam and POW! " Gill said enthusiastically. Mylene smiled and patted Gill's head, "You're right Lina's with her, she'll be alright" feeling a little more assured.

'Kitty paws are slow… Or maybe I'm just daydreaming while walking,' thought Rose to herself as she trotted down the branches of trees. She had never fancied using her wings… It's too bothersome and tiring. As she neared the Elder's house, she could hear two voices screeching against each other.

"That old man is so annoying! How can you even tolerate him?" said Serene tartly, folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. "You should at least respect Elder Graham," Ladie said, in her usual, authorative tone. "Since you're new around here, I won't take that into account." "WHAT! I've worked here for MONTHS, and I don't get PAID! And here you are thinking that I'm still a NEW guardian!" Serene continued by cursing for a few minutes before Rose scratched at Serene's feet.

"Meow," Serene heard. She looked down to find Rose scratching playfully at her feet. "Yes Rose?" Kneeling, she poked at the cat's nose playfully. "Ergh, don't poke me like that. Oh yeah, there's something interesting going on over at the caves, currently," Rose muttered. After finally obtaining her voice back, it's still hard to accommodate with people hugging her or poking her and sorts. Talking cats _are_ rare…

"Oh? I'll drop by the cave, then!" said Serene rather quickly and enthusiastically, obviously want to leave this place immediately. Rose was picked up by the Arc, who flew immediately to the caves. Ladie sighed at her junior's behaviour, but kept silent as she resumed watch.

Still smiling Ein picked up his pick-axe and started walking. Suddenly, he felt a pat on his shoulder. Ein froze. Who could it be now? "Where do you think you're going…." A strange deep voice came from behind him. "…Lover boy!" "Kyle!" Ein said surprised, as he had totally forgotten about Kyle who had been nearby all along.

"Awww…just look at you….all flushed and jumpy are you in love?" Kyle teased. Ein blushed again. "Err…no..." Ein stammered. "Don't lie to me boy, I know that look! Come on! Who is it? I won't tell a soul" Kyle said playfully as he pulled Ein to his face. "I betcha it's that Cierra girl…she's a hottie ain't she? Just like my Mylene…well-". Kyle said as he pressed Ein's right shoulder to his left shoulder and trapped Ein in his iron grip.

As Kyle was caught up in explaining the birds and bees to Ein, Ein saw someone running towards them. "Hey, someone's coming!" Ein shouted. That made Kyle stop, seeing an opening Ein managed to wriggle free. It was Molan, Kyle's daughter. She looked like she had been running all the way from home. "Pant…pant….Daddy! Daddy!" Molan shrieked pausing in between to catch her breath. "Molan? What are you doing here?" Kyle asked as he picked up the girl and carried her in his arm. "I came here to see you! " Molan answered. "That's nice honey…but did you tell your mother about coming here?" Kyle asked again. "Uh….I'm sorry…I –" The girl was interrupted by another voice now, apparently this voice sounded more out of breath than Molan.

"Stop! pant Wait! pant Mooooolaaaaan!" Lina sounded as she too had ran all the way here, except maybe ten times worse. Lina heaved as she had finally caught up with Molan. "I've…got …you..now.." Lina said as she collapsed at Ein's feet. "Not bad…you've got girls falling for you now" Kyle snickered. "Ehehehhe…." Ein blushed again.

-------------

"Rose! Are you sure this is the way to the mines?" Serene asked Rose for the eleventh time. "Quiet! My ears are still ringing after the last time you said that, this is a shortcut! We'll jump on them once we have the chance." Rose explained. "Sheessh…to think I thought it would be fun if I brought her…" Rose said under her breath. "Hey! I heard that!" Serene shouted.

Rose was jumped over a couple of rock and beckoned Serene to hurry. "Heeeeeey……..wait a second……. "Serene stopped walking. "What is it now?" Rose asked clearly annoyed being interrupted. "Ein is at the mines right? We're going there because of Ein right?" Serene muttered slyly nudging the winged cat. "Okay! Fine! I do want to see Ein and give him a scare that's all!" Rose blurted out. "Really? Then why are you blushing? Is there something more?" Serene said poking the cat. "Blushing? I'm not blushing! I got fur covered over all over my face how can you even tell?" Rose screamed at the top of her kitty lungs. "You do have a point there…must be me ahahahaha." Serene said awkwardly as she walked ahead of Rose.

"Whew…that was close" Rose sighed. Actually Rose does have feelings for Ein, ever since they got separated battling Ursula, Rose never stopped thinking of Ein. How she longed to be re-united with Ein again. Those rest-less nights worrying about him, wondering if he'll be alright and that crazy witch. Oh…how she wished for her human form to be returned to her.

Back at the crystal caverns, three disappointed women emerged from the mines. "I can't believe it! Ritz is all out of Nerubian Crystals too!" Soala roared at the other two. "Well you don't have to shout! "Cierra retorted. "We can both hear you perfectly fine!" "Ugh! We won't be in this predicament if YOU hadn't blown them all out!" Soala screamed. That made Cierra mad. Cierra was just about to say something, Fia came and intervened. "Can we both please keep it down…? " Fia said as she desperately pushed the two titans away from each other. "I'm sure Claude knows where we can get some more, so can please take it easy?" Fia sighed as she finished her sentence. "Hmmmmh, fine! Come NoNo, lets go see Claude, I can't work with amateurs," Soala barked as she marched of with Nono trailing behind her. "AMATEURS? The nerve! Why I ought to…" Cierra said as she was about to throw a fireball at Soala. Luckily for Soala, Fia was there to stop Cierra before she could conjure up a fireball. Well, it was for the best, noone knows what Cierra is capable of in her current condition.

"Ah…look its Ein! Lets go see him!" Fia said using Ein as an excuse to draw Cierra away from Soala.

Lina on the other hand was still lying on the ground. "C a r r y m e . . ." Lina said softly. "What was that Lina?" Ein asked. "Carry me…" Lina said again. "Uh….are you sure," Ein asked hesitantly, thinking weather it's such a good idea. "JUST CARRY ME ALREADY!" Lina shrieked. "Right…." Ein said as he heaved the girl onto his shoulders. "My..you're….- "Zip it Ein" Lina demanded "I know what you're going to say so shut it" Lina continued narrowing her eyes to Ein's. In an attempt to escape Lina's glare, Ein closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

"EIN! What are you doing with Lina?" Cierra's voice interrupted Ein's pseudo-meditation. Ein's eyes snapped open. Cierra smiled and twirled her hair as if expecting something. Fia was blushing slightly behind her. "Uh….I can explain- " "Oh…..Ein my prince is just about to carry me to carriage, then we'll both have a romantic adventure together!" Lina interrupted Ein with her silly story intended to make Ein feel uneasy. Well, it worked. Ein was now as red as a tomato. He just couldn't stand it. "Kyle…." He said meekly begging. "You're on your own kid…hahaha" Kyle said as he left the group with Molan still in his arms. Molan giggled and waved Ein good bye. Ein was now at the mercy of three girls. Whatever could be worse?

Just then, something landed on Ein's head. "Ahh…" Ein yelled dropping Lina as he put his arms into the air. "Ouch…Ein!" Lina said rubbing her sore bottom. "There's a thing on my face!" Ein said flailing his arms around almost tripping over Lina. "That's not a thing! That's Rose!" Fia pointed out. "Rose? What's she doing here?" Cierra asked. Lina looked up and giggled at the funny sight. "Come on Ein, you're being over dramatic…." Another voice said. "You're here too Serene?" Lina said getting up. "Yeah, I couldn't stand that old geezer," Serene sighed. Ein was still struggling with Rose, apparently Rose had her claws on and it sorta dug into Ein's face. "Some body help him! " Fia said, her voice filled with concern. "Its alright, its just Rose she's just having some fun" Serene said patting Fia's back. Finally after several minutes of frantically jumping around like a lunatic, Rose gave in and let go of Ein's face.

That made him trip and land face first into a pile of bat poop. The girls, erupted. Never have they seen anyone as hilarious as Ein. Ein wiped the gunk of his face and looked around him, every single one of them were laughing at him. Lina, Serene, Rose, Cierra and even Fia such good times they were having, such good times. Ein too joined them at laughing. Nrver had he felt so alive before. Never.

End Prologue


End file.
